SK8ER BOI
by Gallagher Rose
Summary: A song fic to Avril Lavigne's song SK8ER BOI. Slight M/Z but mostly Z/C. READ AND REVIEW PPL!


AN: OK, so this is just a song fic I came up with while trying to do my HW. I'm sorry about not updating TLAE yet, but another chapter will come up soon! In the meantime, read and review!

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own the Gallagher Girls or the song SK8ER BOI. They belong to Ally Carter and Avril Lavigne respectively.**

**SK8ER BOI**

**He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

**He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.**

Zach grabbed Macey by the hand while she was on the way to the bathroom. Giggling, they ran to the alcove where they stopped. Macey quickly dragged them behind a screen, and Zach ran his hands up and down her arms.

"I've missed you Mace," he murmured, looking into her eyes. She quickly averted her eyes, and struggled to answer.

"Yeah.... well.... I've been b-busy," she stuttered, breathless.

He frowned slightly but quickly put the thought away. He leaned in for a kiss, but was quickly stopped as Macey turned her head.

"Mace, baby, what's wrong?" Zach asked. She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Then why won't you talk to me in the halls, why won't you pick up your phone when you're out with friends. _Why won't you let me kiss you?_" he snapped.

Macey quickly looked around the alcove, checking that they were alone. "Shhh, Zach! Not so loud she whispered. Someone might hear us!" Zach shook his head and sighed. "Fine. What is it? What are you here for?"

This time Macey took a deep breath. "Zach, I like you. I really, honestly do. But Tina, Eva, Kim and Anna, they all think you're weird. You say you're going to grow up to be the Director of the CIA. Some of us are here just to _make_ it to the CIA! So, we need to break up."

Zach shook his head and took a step back. "You- you're ashamed of me, aren't you? That's why we're always sneaking around, never together in public." He scoffed and turned around. "Well McHenry," he said. "It's been a pleasure." He walked away, Macey looking behind him miserably.

**Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd . Looks up at the man that she turned **

**down.**

**He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth.**

Macey plopped down on the couch, rubbing her temples furtively. She groaned when she saw her reflection.

"What's wrong with me?!" she snapped. "I'm 22 years old! I should be out with the girls, having the time of my life, not at home with a _baby_!" She felt the tears come out, but didn't bother to stop them. She turned her head and cursed the boy she had last been with.

_I hate you Chase. I hate you. How could you do this to me, and then leave me!_

She thought back to one boy in particular. _Zach._ She smiled as memories of him came up. _Zach would never have done this to me._ She felt the smiled drop from her face. _But what did I do to him? I dropped him like last years Gucci bag, because my friends didn't like him_

She groaned, but sounded like she was being strangled. She looked at her reflection again and sighed. Here she was, the Senator's daughter, 22 years old, and should have been at the beginning of her CIA lifestyle. Instead, she was cut-off, a stay-at-home mom at 22.

She looked up at the clock and slowly got up. Natasha would be up from her nap soon, and would need her bottle.

Five minutes later, Macey sat down on the couch, nursing her 4 year old daughter. She gazed fondly at the child as it eagerly sucked the milk down, and she knew, no matter how much she hated Chase, she could never hate Natasha. Natasha was the light she had to get through these dark times.

Carefully cradling her daughter, she turned on the TV, and chocked on the breath of air she took in.

She was on CIATV, the television station for all spies. And who was there, talking to her baby's daddy? None other than Zach Goode himself.

She listened carefully.

**Chase:** Good morning Director.

**Zach:** Good morning Chase.

**Chase: **So, I'm sure what you're here for? We want to know all about what it took to get to the top. The last time we heard from you, you were a highly successful field agent. That was a year ago. So tell me Director. _What did it take to get to the top?_

**Zach:** (Chuckles) Well Chase, it took a lot. Perseverance, determination.

**Chase:** So we all know that the life of a spy is not easy. Were there ever times when you felt dejected, and just wanted to give up?

**Zach:** Sure, I mean, we all have times in our life when we think, "Is this really worth it?" But, I had people counting on me, and people I could count on, and I think that's really what pulled me through to get here.

Macey was engrossed in what he said and was startled when she heard Chase said, "Well folks, that looks like all the time we have left, but thankfully, the Director will be on later tonight to finish this interview."

The TV faded to black, and Macey looked at her daughter. Natasha was asleep, and Macey gently laid her in her crib before whipping her cell phone out.

**Peacock:** OMFG! Did u hear bout Zach?!

**Investigator: **Corse! Who hasn't?!

**ChibiGrl:** OMG! Macey, y did u evr break up w/ him?

**Peacock: **.... HELLO!? U MDE ME!

**Investigator: **Anyways, Mace. Me, Anna and Kim got ah-mazin' tix 2 c the other ½ of the show.

**ChibiGrl:** Wanna cum?

**Peacock: **Count me in. Time to win back my man....

**Investigator:** Atta grl! Being pregger's totally didn't ruin u!

**Peacock: **Tina....

**Investigator: **Gotta go.

Macey logged out of the chat and then called up Alex, her regular babysitter. Taking a quick glance at Natasha, and making sure she was asleep, Macey went upstairs to primp.

An hour later, she opened the door for Alex, and then walked out.

**Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. **

**We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. **

**Too bad that you couldn't see.. see the man that boi could be. **

**There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.**

Macey and her friends quickly took their seats, right up front where Zach could see them.

And did Zach see them alright. He saw Macey, and quickly looked at her again, before ignoring her and sitting down. Macey was confused. She had never failed to attract men to her, _especially_ when she was all decked up.

She shrugged it off though. Maybe it was because he was on national television. The interview started.

**Chase: **So, Director! Welcome back.

**Zach:** Thanks Chase.

**Chase:** So Zach, I mean Director Goode-

**Zach: **Call me Zach Chase. After all, we did go to school together.

**Chase:** Wow, isn't that amazing? Successful, and modest!

**Zach: ***Grins nervously*

**Chase: **So Zach, the last time you were on, you mentioned that you had people counting on you and people pushing you towards your goal, and never letting you give up. Who are those people?

**Zach: **Who are those people? God Chase, there's a whole string of people. My mom, my dad, Mr. Solomon, the best teacher I had. *Pauses and smirks* Shall I continue?

**Chase: **Ha ha. I was talking about the people nearest and dearest to you.

**Zach:** Well, that would be my friends and family. They've always pushed me to reach my goals, and I wouldn't be here without them.

**Chase:** *Smiles coyly* Speaking of family, my sources tell me that you're married!

**Zach: ***Rubs neck* Yeah.

**Chase:** Care to tell us anything?

**Zach:** My wife, she's amazing. She's done everything she could to support me, and has always been there for me when I was down. We started off as good friends, but now I know, I could never live without her.

**Chase:** That's sweet. Any other family members?

**Zach:** *Smiles* Yeah, my twin kids, Madison and Anthony.

**Chase: **Wow, a family, and a huge job, only at the age of 19? Don't you think it's a bit young?

**Zach:** Well Chase, you're never too young to chase after your dreams, and well, my wife and I were in love. Age wasn't, and isn't, a matter.

**Chase:** *Nods and smiles* Well Zach, best of luck!

**Zach: **Thank you Chase. *Gets up and leaves, waving to the crowd*

Macey sits in stunned silence as Zach walked off the stage.

"Married?" she choked out. Tina pats her back. "Looks like hon. Oh well, plenty of fish in the sea...."

But Macey wasn't listening anymore. She had just received a text on her phone.

**Chameleon: **Macey, I think we need to talk. Meet me at the Café au Lait, a noon tomorrow.

Macey stared at her phone and then, without thinking, typed back.

**Peacock: **Ok.

Macey went home and paid Alex.

_**The next day....**_

Macey waited in the plush chair of the restaurant and looks around, gently cradling the sleeping Natasha in her arms. She could remember when she could afford this type of place.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a beautiful, slim young woman sitting down across from her.

Her long blonde hair was straightened, and her blue eyes shone clear as the morning sky. Macey couldn't help herself. Cammie the Chameleon, her old classmate, and the girl she used to torment, married Zach Goode? And now looked like this! Life wasn't fair.

She looked at the chair beside Cammie and was shocked slightly to see two adorable little children. One was a girl with huge green eyes and a tuft of blonde hair, and the other was a boy with equally big blue eyes and a mess of brown hair.

She struggled to smile at Cammie. "Hello Cameron," she said, struggling to keep a hold on Natasha.

Cammie smiled amiably. "Macey." There was an awkward silence for a moment before Cammie spoke. "Well, you must be wondering why I've brought you here. Well, you know that I married Zach, and I want you to know that we are happy together. I mean, our circumstances weren't that different. He was a boy, and I was a girl, and we fell in love. And unlike you, I cherished Zach for who he was, and was proud of him. I stayed by his side all along, encouraging him to reach his goals. We are in love, and we're happy with our life."

Cammie suddenly smiled at Macey. "I want to thank you. Because although you broke Zach's heart, you gave me a chance to show him that I would always be there for him, and that I would always love him, no matter what."

She gently smoothed her children's hair, not waking them from their slumber. "I also got to show him that the crush he had on you was just that. A crush. It would never have lasted."

Smiling, Cammie got up, and took both her children out of their carriers and carried them out the door.

Macey watched in awe as a butler sprang forward and grabbed the two empty carriers and raced after Cammie, opening the door for her as she cooed to her babies.

Macey sighed and got up. She should never have turned Zach down....

**He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know.  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know.**

**AN: So, what did u think? R&R!  
**


End file.
